


The Fourth Treat

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Kara smiled after she bought a fourth treat for Reverend Amos Howell.





	The Fourth Treat

I never created Reverend Amos Howell and Kara.

Kara smiled after she bought a fourth treat for Reverend Amos Howell. ''My wonderful daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said.

THE END


End file.
